<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One hell of an amen by rosalina2124</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25418749">One hell of an amen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosalina2124/pseuds/rosalina2124'>rosalina2124</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:53:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25418749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosalina2124/pseuds/rosalina2124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Rick gets hurt will everyone be there for him when he needs them the most?????Lyrics<br/>Preacher said he died too young<br/>Over there totin' that gun<br/>For Uncle Sam and our freedom<br/>Mom and Daddy dressed in black<br/>They folded up that flag<br/>Handed it dad, and started prayin'<br/>Yeah he went out twenty one guns blazin'<br/>That's one hell of an amen<br/>That's the only way to go<br/>Fightin' the good fight<br/>Til the good Lord calls you home<br/>And so be well my friend<br/>'Til I see you again<br/>This is our last goodbye<br/>It's a hell of an amen, amen</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One hell of an amen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter one<br/>The feeling of a cool hand carding through my hair causes me to stir as I realize it’s just Jules and I try to relax. She’s just checking on me,it’s been a hell of a night,I got hurt out there tonight,so did Tommy,I got the brunt of it though. I got shoved down the stairs,meaning I re injured my shoulder,he got out of the ordeal with a black eye,and bruised ribs. My shoulder didn’t really hurt that bad at first,with all the adrenaline I didn’t feel it,but it started hurting like a son of a bitch a few hours ago. I got dizzy,he and TC caught me before I went down,checked me over and convinced me to go to the ER with the help of her. I’m as obstinate as they come when it comes to going to the ER,he is too,it’s hard to let my guard down,let myself be taken care of when I need it. And now I’m going to need it for the next little while,the doctor wants to do surgery,to get the rest of the shrapnel out of there,in the morning,it’s going to be hard,I know it will be.</p><p>“Easy Rick,it’s just me luv,the nurse is just here to check on you”she murmurs rubbing my hand softly,grounding me. The nightmares,PTSD and everything gets worse for us whenever we’re in the hospital,or we’re sick or anything really. He has it worse than me,but I struggle sometimes,like tonight,and I need someone familiar to ground me. I look over and I see that he’s still in the chair,asleep like he was earlier,he wanted to stay,to be with me. I did the same for him awhile back,so now it’s his turn. “OK Jules,it hurts”I murmur wincing,the pain meds aren’t working really well,which sucks. “I know luv,we’ll work on getting you comfortable alright”she says placing a cool hand on my cheek,comforting. I see the nurse come over quietly,it’s the same one as earlier,which is good,she know’s what’s happening with me. </p><p>“It sounds like your in a lot of pain sweetheart,I’m going to get your vitals,check your shoulder then I promise I’ll give you a little more pain meds alright”she murmurs as I feel Higgy move,to go stand by Tommy,to give her room,and I see him start to stir now that we have more people in the room. “OK”I murmur,too tired to say anything,I’m exhausted and done with everything. I let her get my vitals,I’m hanging in there alright,then she ups the dosage. Then it’s time to check my shoulder,the part that is going to hurt like hell,no matter how careful they are. I see him come over to me,to help her,and I try to relax. <br/>“Tommy”I murmur softly as I feel his cool rough hand on my good shoulder, “I’m right here brother,we’re going to get you on your side alright Ricky”he murmurs softly,calling me a nickname only he is allowed to call me,TC on occasion,but mainly him. I let them get me on my side,it hurts,but I tolerate it better than I thought I would. It goes quickly from there,he soothes me as she changes the bandages,I had a piece of shrapnel come out earlier,it was bloody,and not fun. Then it’s over,and they get me back onto my back,then sit the bed up so I can have water. The nurse leaves after this,leaving us in the quietness of the early morning. I feel her sit on the edge of the bed,and she holds the glass of water to my lips gently. I drink what I can tolerate,then I’m done,ready to go back to sleep.</p><p>I see him push the button,then the bed starts leaning back,so I can be more comfortable. “Get some sleep brother,we’ll be here”he says rubbing my hand lightly,her doing the same. Before I know it I’m out like a light,the last thoughts on my mind being if I’ll be alright and if we’ll get through this alright.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>